hypixel_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Games
In this section, you can find every game on the Hypixel network. Hubs These two aren't actually games, more like hub warps. Main Lobby - "Return to the Game Menu." Player Housing OPEN BETA - "Customize and build on your own personal plot, hang out with your friends, visit other people's houses, and more!" Games Here you can find all game warps. Cops and Crims - "Gun game inspired by the popular FPS, Counter-Strike." Blitz Survival Games - "A free-for-all survival game with kits. Be the first player to find the Blitz Star and fight your way to victory!" The Walls - "Four teams fight each other for victory after 15 minutes of preparation. An excellent game for players who enjoy regular Minecraft PvP." Paintball Warfare - "A fast-paced shooter using snowballs. One-hit kills and killstreaks are guaranteed to keep you awake!" VampireZ - "A Humans vs Vampires game of hide and seek. Dying as a Survivor will make you respawn as a Vampire." Adventure Lobby - "Closed for maintenance." Arcade Games - "Crazy fun minigames to play with friends!" Quakecraft - "A fast-paced shooter with railguns. Inspired by the popular game Quake, this game will test your twitch-shooting skills!" Mega Walls - "An epic 100 player game with fun and unique classes. Defeat the enemy Withers to prevent your enemies from respawning." The TNT Games - "Fun minigames with TNT involved!" Arena Brawl - "A competitive PvP game. Create your own class by selecting your favourite skills and then quuee for either 2v2 or 4v4 team matches." Crazy Walls - "16 players or teams battle across two gamemodes. Mine, Build & Trade before the sets of walls drop and be the last man standing! The Lucky block mode throws an element of chaos into the mix!" UHC Champions - "A team based survival game with 111 players. Randomly generated worlds, vanilla PvP, custom crafting, unique kits and professions await you. Warning! This is a true hardcore experience, not recommended for new players." Warlords - "Play as a Mage, Warrior, Shaman or Paladin in either Capture the Flag or Domination gamemodes. Participate in epic PvP battles like you've never seen before with custom 3D weapons, class helms and much more!" Skywars - "Hypixel's take on the Skywars gamemode. Featuring the Angel of Death, Soul Well and INSANE MODE! Play on your own or in teams." Turbo Kart Racers - "Compete against 11 other racers in a dash to the first! Customize your kart and use items to be the best." Smash Heroes - "Become one of the many unique heroes and unleash devastating attacks in a Team or Solo battle for ultimate domination! Can you SMASH your rivals out of the arena before they smash you?" Speed UHC - "A fast-paced twist on the popular UHC gamemode. Featuring Tears, Salt and the Nether! Play on your own or in teams." Featured Arcade Games Here you will find the currently featured arcade games in the Game Menu. Build Battle - "Create a build based on a theme in just 5 minutes! Vote on competing builds with ratings ranging from "Super-Poop" to "Legendary"! Get the most votes out of 12 players to win!" Football - "It's Football (Soccer), you should know how to play this!" Mini Walls - "4 teams of 4 battle it out in this fast-paced PvP Arcade game! Choose 1 of 3 kits & protect your Mini Wither to keep respawning! Games last less than 5 minutes!"